Dark Night of the Hunters
Dark Night of the Hunters is the twenty-third episode of the second season of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated, and the forty-ninth overall. Premise The gang, accompanied by Velma's mom, goes to Yucatán in search of the Heart of the Jaguar, but are attacked by an ancient Mayan priestess. Synopsis Professor Enrique Andelusossa is searching for the Heart of the Jaguar for the gang, is attacked by jungle vines near the Temple of the Hunters (the burial site of the Hunters of Secrets where the Heart of the Jaguar is kept). The gang, accompanied by Velma's mom, goes to Yucatán in an attempt to search for the Heart of the Jaguar. Upon arriving in Yucatán, the gang visits Professor Enrique's antique shop, where they are greeted by his angry wife, who blames Mrs. Dinkley for his disappearance. After hours, the gang returns to the store, only to be attacked by the Mayan Priestess who warns them away from the temple. The gang ignores her threat and travels into the jungle to find the temple. Due to Fred's master trap skills, Mystery Incorporated overcomes the temple's diabolical traps and discovers the Heart of the Jaguar in the tomb. The Priestess attacks, but fails and is captured by the traps in the temple, which she triggered. The priestess is revealed to be Professor Enrique, who wanted to get Angie back, but she's moved on and is love with Mr. Dinkley now. Enrique's wife then pops up and is disgraced. She tells Angie she can have him, but the only woman who wants him is the mysterious one who had been spying on the gang, Lt. Tomina Kasanski, an old friend of Mayor Nettles, who had a strange nightmare three nights ago telling her that the gang would need her help finding the Heart of the Jaguar and making sure they make it back to Crystal Cove. Everyone except for Velma and Angie walk away, as Velma doesn't know what to make of all the stuff she once thought was all fake is real and she's been wrong this whole time. Her mother assures her to believe in herself and that it will all work itself out, leading to them having a rare embrace, before joining the others. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Incorporated ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones, Jr. ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Angie Dinkley * Mrs. Andelusossa * Lt. Tomina Kasanski * Mayor Janet Nettles Villains: * Priestess * Prof. Enrique Andelusossa Other characters: * Middle-aged man * Hunters of Secrets * Dale Dinkley Locations * Mexico ** Yucatán *** Temple of the Dark Altar *** Whats Mayan Is Yours Antiques * Crystal Cove ** Crystal Cove Spook Museum Objects * Heart of the Jaguar * Traps Illustrated Vehicles * Plane * Angie Suspects Culprits Cast Continuity * This is the first mission with any long distance travel they have ever undertaken, because in The Night the Clown Cried Daphne said she had never been further from town than Gatorsburg. * Having learned in the previous episode that they are just one of many mystery-solving groups brought together by an evil entity in hopes of freeing itself, the gang continues to doubt themselves and their friendships. Fred and Daphne are able to reassure each other of their feelings, as are Shaggy and Scooby. * The gang learned they had to find and use the Heart of the Jaguar to destroy the crystal sarcophagus containing the evil Anunnaki in the previous episode. * Shaggy, Scooby and Velma have seen the Hunters of Secrets' temple before, in a dream also in the previous episode. * Velma talks to her mother about her problem about nothing making sense which happened in the previous episode. Notes/trivia * Velma announces the "previously on..." recap. * This is the first episode of season 2 not to be directed by either Curt Geda or Victor Cook. * This is the last episode of the series to have a villain using a disguise. * According to Shaggy, he and Scooby have been "best buds" since he was a pup giving some more background to this Scooby-Doo and his relationship with Shaggy. * The path of the plane over Texas towards Yucatan is another indication that Crystal Cove is on the west coast. Cultural references * While on the plane, Angie says "summer fling, don't mean a thing, but those summer nights" is a reference from Grease: The Musical. * The shot of the plane on a map leaving a red line is a reference to Indiana Jones travel cut scenes. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * When Angie is talking with Enrique her streak is brown instead of white. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs * In the beginning scene, Enrique pretends to be abducted by the Priestess, then dragged into the temple, where he presumably puts on the costume and emerges as the Priestess. But he would have no reason to do this, since no one else was around and Angie was only on the phone. This appears to be simply for the audience. * The territorial division on the Mexico map is erroneous. * Fred suddenly has laces, even though the audience had been led to believe that he is simply wearing straps. It's possible he had the laces underneath his straps the entire time, but it seems to be more simply for a joke for that scene. * Despite the fact that the gang have not actually seen Enrique and probably don't know what he looks like, they immediately recognize him upon unmasking him. ** Angie Dinkley could have had a photograph and showed it to them on the journey. * Mrs. Adelusossa turns up after Angie rejects her husband. It would've been less redundant for her to show up as he was unmasked. In other languages Home media * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: Season Two, Part 2 - Spooky Stampede DVD set released by Warner Home Video on June 18, 2013. * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: The Complete Season 2 DVD set released by Warner Home Video on October 7, 2014. * Scooby-Doo! Mystères associés: L'intégrale de la saison 2 (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: The entirety of season 2) DVD set released by Warner Home Video on September 10, 2013. Quotes External links * TBA }} Category:Episodes featuring Angie Dinkley Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 2 episodes